Devil May Smile
by CrystalDemonHunter
Summary: After the events of DMC3, Dante finds himself in the world of Bleach, even worse, in the world of Hueco Mundo, where Aizen and his arranchars ready themselves for a major war between them and the Shinigami's. How will this effect Dante, and what side will he be on? Collab with silence of the wind
1. Chapter 1

Dante sighed as he walked through the dark and glumy streets, today business was at it's slowest. Not even a phone call was heard on this perticular day. He ran his hand through his snow white hair, wondering what pizza parlour hasn't run down yet. It's been roughly three months since his twin brother, Vergil, fell into hell. Though he was a power obsessed asshat, Dante couldn't help but feel resonsible for what happened, if he had just managed to grab Vergil, maybe something could of gone right, but these were just stupid thoughts. Being on his own really sucked, the only one who really came around was Lady but only when she wanted money off of him for clothes or for him to pay back his massive debts. He sighed and continued to walked down the street and headed into an allyway. 'The hell?' he thought as the walls around him shifted into some other dimention. The ground was watery and the colour of blood, while everything else, from the sky to a few dead looking trees were grey. Dante could see the outline of some massive demon like creature. A grin slowly grew on the red devils face.  
"All right!" he grinned "Finally somethin's happening today!"  
He grabbed Ebony and aimed it at the figure and shot quickly at it. It dodged, not showing any part of itself and before Dante knew it, it was gone as quickly as it appeared.  
"For fucks sake!" Dante groaned. "And things were just starin' to get good!"  
He sighed again and looked around, certinally nowhere in the demon world that he knew of. He shrugged 'No big deal' he thought starting to walk in some direction that he hoped was south. "Got a be an exit around somewhere" He started to walk around and hoped to god that he would find something, even small to fight due to him being bored thick out of his skull.  
"GIN!" a voice yelled fromnot to far off.  
Dante stopped and looked around, 'Gin?'  
A brown haired man with white robes appeared in front of Dante, frowning.  
"Gin! I thought you were suppose to be doing the laundry!"  
Dante blinked "Who?"  
"Gin?" The man raised an eyebrow.  
"Ah no" Dante smirked "Dante"  
"Ah" the brunette said thinking "My aplogies, I'm Aizen and as you can guess I'm looking for Gin"  
'Weird names but whatever' Dante thought but nodded. "Any idea where we are?"  
"You're not a Soul Reaper?" Aizen asked.  
"No.." Dante blinked very confused. "I'm a half demon...not whatever a Soul Reaper is...is that like a type of farmer but for souls?"  
"You could say that, they are useless to society" Aizen smirked.  
"Ah right then"  
"Come, Dante was it? We'll go have tea"  
Dante blinked very confused at this point and put his hands behind his head and followed Aizen. 


	2. Chapter 2

The half demon was led through the desert like place until him the man known as Aizen came to a castle like structure he raised his hand to the dwelling "Dante welome to my home Las Noches".  
Dante looked upon the huge indian resembling fortress while he had many questions on the world he was in his reply to Aizen was "Whats with the Spanish?".  
Aizen grinned "Las Noches is the perfect name for such a fortress" The white haired man sighed "Ok then".  
The doors of the fortress opened and Dante was led inside Aizen infront of walked past the many white or some dark walls of the dwelling until they came to a large Dante entered the room he saw a long table with 13 chairs, twelve of whitch where filled by some interesting figures one of which was familiar to him strangely like him.  
"Dante sit down" Aizen said after sitting down at the long table whitch had no vacant seats at the time.  
"Em where am I ment to sit" Dante said ubnoxiously Aizen chuckled and turned to his side where the man who resembled Dante sat.  
"Gin I believe you have laundry to do please give my friend Dante your seat" Gin raised an eyebrow "Aizen why..." "No further questions" Aizen demanded to the slit eyed man known as Gin.  
Said man got up and walked past Dante "Enjoy your tea Daniel" Dante frowned at the him getting the wrong name but I decided to let it slide this once.  
He took his seat at the table and was handed a tea pot and frowned at the substance whitch was now filling his cup he had been hoping for some Jack Daniels or atleast any form of whiskey.  
"Do you serve alchohol here?" he asked looking at the dark haired man at the top of the table.  
Aizen shook his head "Im afraid not we like to keep the espadas in there best condition so no alchohol".  
'Great' Dante thought to himself 'more Spanish words' he thought for a minute who or what the espadas where could they be the others sitting at this he looked at the other faces at the table he noticed how strange they where they all apeared to be wearing strange clothes and most had what looked like brocken pices of skull atcachted to them.  
"Do they interest you?" Aizen asked Dante was caught in thought so the question suprized him."What?" the white haired man replied.  
"My espada do they interest you? I created them myself".  
Dante found it strange how Aizen refered to thses spanish things as his creations but the half demon decided to not question this lunatic, maybe he had pizza.  
"Ulquiorra" Aizen called from his space at the table.  
Not long after Aizen had called the strange sounding name,a trange figure aproached them his pasty white skin and green eyes gave him a very dark aura.  
"Ulquiorra please show my friend Dante here around" Aizen said his voice sickly.  
Ulquiorra nodded clearly unhappy with the Ulquiorra led Dante down roomafter boring room Dante had time to think about the more important tings in life pizza and jack another boring room he heard Ulquiorra say something somewhat "And this is where we keep the woman".  
After Ulquirra sated what they refered the room to he pushed the half demon inside and locked the door.  
"Keep her company for awhile" Ulquiorra said walking into the distance.  
Dante looked up to see a red headed girl sitting in the corner her back was turned so he could not see her face.A moment passed and she turned around .  
"Who are you?" her voice was high pitch and irritating,  
"Dante" he said non chalantly showing no interest in conversing this woman.  
She walked towards him "Do you know Ichigo? You feel like him" her words silent and slightly muffled.  
'The hell?' Dante thought to himself 'How can she say I feel like some guy when she's atleast two meters away?' The woman wasn't given an answer so she decided he must not know who did would day so without hesitation due to the fact that Ichigo was very popular in the soul woman walked up to Dante.  
"My name is Orihime Inoue",  
"Ok" Dante replied he didnt really care what this womans name was or who she said he felt he cared about was getting out of here and back to Aizen so he could figure out where the hell he was.  
"Are they keeping you here againts your will too?" Orihime sighed and before Dante could reply she continued "I came here to protect my friends but I think I made things worse for them".As Orihime told her 'back story' the only thing going through Dantes mind was "Shutup shutup shutup". He silently prayed that someone would come save his poor soul from this torture,even worse than Vergil stabbing him, he would gladly let his brother play darts with his face as bored compared to listening to this as if a stronger power had heard his prayer he met the eyes of his in the foorway stood a girl no older than twelve her hair was green and her eyes where pink and lacked interest in the task she was given.  
"Lord Aizen wants to see you" she said averting her eys in Dante's direction. Dante quickly dashed towards he reached the door the girl spoke "Weapons stay here" Dante was reluctant to move for a second but then he thought it was either leaving his weapons there with the woman our staying there alltogther. In the end he would rather his weapons stay in this woman's comany rather than him and afterall whats the worse that can happen?, it's not like she would try shoot him,no his weapons where perfectly safe here.  
Dante removed ebony and ivory from their holsters and rebellion from his back, leaving it pressed up against the wall of Orihimes room .After disowning his weapons he made his way out the door.  
Freedom the half demon thought as the girl closed the door behind him.  
Walking past he noticed all the boring rooms Ulquiorra had shown him earlier, looking just as boring and black as they did then. Dante noticed this girl hadn t spoken much she only said the necessary information what a good kid if only Orihime where like that. A few moments had passed since Dante had been saved from is torture in the chamber of Orihime and he and the kid came to a door. Lord Aizens in there she said as she turned around to leave.  
Dante sighed and pushed open the door only to find Aizen sitting on a somewhat throne with a couple of people around him.  
Dante fancy seeing you here what a coincidence, tell me what has made you pay me a visit? Aizen said his voice sounding scarily like Arkham. "  
What the hell do you mean Mugsy I m hear cause I don t know you called me here Dante said clearly pissed with Aizens trollness. Aizen scowled this Dante had such weird spiritual pressure he would be of so much use to him in the upcoming war but before that he had to befriend him. Just then Aizen recalled the name Dante had dubbed him Mugsy was he perhaps referring to the fact that Aizen had a mug of tea, yes that must be it. The brunette then turned to his left Gin have you prepared new attire for our guest? , Yes sir Gin replied clearly not interested in this conversation. In fact Gin wondered what he was even doing here he could be out dyeing Ulquiorra's clothes pink but no he was here. Aizen shuffled in his seat slightly before averting his gaze to the half demon who for a moment had been left out of the conversation. "Dante Aizen said We have prepared new attire for you . Dante looked down at his red oat and outfit What s wrong with this? he blurted. Aizen shook his head Dante my boy, to find out where you came from and how to get you back will take a lot of work and time, so we would like you to fight with us in an upcoming war and to do that you must fit in . The white haired man stopped to think for a moment So I could be here awhile might as well get involved it ll give me something to do anyways . Dante turned to Aizen Fine where do I go? .  
A few moments late Dante returned wearing baggy white pants along with a black sash and a black and white coat. Do I have to keep this thing closed? he said referring to the black and white coat he had been given. Yes Aizen said as if it where the most obvious thing ever and why Dante would even question it. Dante became frustrated for a moment Why that guy gets to be shirtless? He explained to a blue haired man the brown haired leader rose an eyebrow That s because Grimmjow has to be shirtless , Dante narrowed his eye brows again before shouting Why? . As Aizen ran a hand through his gelled hair he looked to Dante Grimmjow is shirtless to show his hole After those words and left Aizen mouth Dante began to abruptly laugh Haha hole he laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gin sighed and threw everything into the corner of the room. 'For God's sake' he thought frowning. 'That Daniel guy or whatever his name was...theres something not right about him' The fact that he looks like Gin confused him enough but his spiritual presense is as strong, no stronger then Kurosaki's. Gin tried to push the thought out of his mind. 'That's impossible, right?' Gin thought very unsure of himself. Maybe this 'Daniel' could help him or Ichigo to defeat Aizen. The thought made the grin on Gin's face grow even wider. 'Maybe, the quicker the better' Gin wanted revenge on Aizen, and Aizen was too preocupid and blissfully unaware of what Gin was planning. Gin looked around and saw Ulquiorra walking down the hallway and of course, looking as depressed as usual.  
"ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Gin called after him.  
He stopped and turned around, glaring at Gin."What?" he snapped.  
"Wheres whatshisface? Daniel or somethin'?" Gin asked, knowing Aizen picked Ulquiorra to show him around because of Aizen being a troll and loved annoying and pissing people off.  
"With the woman" he replied sighing before walking off.  
Gin facepalmed. "God help him then" He didn't like this Daniel but if he is really stronger then Kurosaki..then he needs him on his side. 'I wonder.." Gin thought to himself 'Who is this guy really? Certinally not the Soul Society, maybe the human relm?...but white hair isn't a colour there unless your old but thats mostly grey right?' Yes he did seem weird for everywhere Gin thought of. He didn't match anywhere. 'A different dimentsion prehaps?' Gin joked to himself, obviously impossible theres only one dimentsion right? Gin wasn't to clear on the details, this was something he never bothered listening to. Gin shook his head and continued torwards the room where they keep Orihime. Gin found her fustraightingly annoying and couldn't stand her for more then two minutes so naturally he kept well away from her. He arrived and opened the door to see Orihime sitting in the middle of the room with a huge broadsword and pink and purple paint. The sword had been coloured half pink and she was now working on the rest of it. Beside her were two guns, painted pink and purple and had glitter and all things girly on them. 'Where did she get that stuff?!' Gin thought to himself while he stood there, confused as hell. He then felt someone literally run right into him and fall backwards. He turned around to see 'Daniel' rubbing his head sitting on the ground, now wearing the Espada uniform. He groaned and got up then looked and Orihime. His mouth dropped wide open.  
"My.." he started.  
"Oh! Dante! HI!" Orihime beamed. "I made your guns pretty and now I'm working on your sword~"  
Dante stood there staring in horror as his weapons were now pink and purple. Gin held in a laugh, Dante's face was priceless to see. Dante glared at Gin.  
"You gave them to her didn't you?!" he snapped.  
Gin burst out laughing. "N-no for once! Haha~ Oh this is good, whoever did it is a genius!" Gin continued to laugh hard at the half demon. Dante glared at him, fists clenched.  
"Oh your a dead man" he growled as Gin continued to laugh his ass off.  
Gin couldn't stop laughing at Dante, who, by now, was red faced and gritting his teeth in sheer anger. Orihime just sat there and continued to paint the sword, humming away cheerfully. Dante walked over and picked by Ebony and fired it at Gin. Gin stopped laughing as a fairy came out of the gun, flicked Gin into the face then flew away. Gin paused for a moment, then started laughing again, Gin had never laughed so much in his entire life. Dante stood there looking at the gun, confused.  
"What. The. HELL!?" He yelled.  
"I let fairies live in there!" Orihime smiled.  
Dante groaned and whacked his head off the wall repeatedly while muttering 'WHY?!' over and over again. Gin finally calmed down abit, only he was still chuckling lighting.  
"Gin?" A voice was heard behind him.  
He turned around to see Grimmjow standing there, staring at the scene before ultimately confused.  
"Don't ask" Gin sighed.  
"Riiiight" Grimmjow nodded, still very confused, "Anyway..Aizen has called for you and Dante, have no idea about what though" he shrugged lightly, obviously not even caring.  
"Dante? Who's Dante?" Gin tilted his head to the side questionally.  
"The asshat back there giving himself a brain hemerage" Grimmjow grinned "I want to see him do that"  
Dante was still hitting his head off the wall, a normal human would of already died by that point.  
"Dante? I thought his name was Daniel!" Gin let out loud enough for Dante to here.  
"SHUT UP GIBBY!" Dante yelled.  
Grimmjow burst out laughing as Gin frowned.  
"Gibby?!" the silver haired man yelled "WHAT THE HELL DANIEL?!"  
"MY NAMES NOT DANIEL ASSHAT!" The red devil yelled back, his Spirtual Presense feeling oddly stonger and agitated.  
Grimmjow continued to laugh "Gibby! Ohh that's a good one, have to call you that more often now Gin" he laughed even harder.  
"Shut up 'Grimmy'" Gin smirked knowing the name had got to him.  
Grimmjow stopped laughing, "That was so funny look at me laugh" he snapped at Gin before storming off.  
Dante and Gin glared at each other.  
"I don't like you Daniel" Gin hissed.  
"Oh would you look here, I don't give a shit and I don't like you either Gibby!" Dante hissed back, his Spiritual Presense going back to being calm again.  
Dante stormmed out, leaving Gin, Orihime and his precious weapons behind. Gin frowned.  
"You felt it too didn't you? His Spiritual Presense?" Orihime whispered.  
Gin looked down at the woman confused but nodded. "Yes"  
"It's stronger then Kurosaki-kun's.."  
Gin stared at the ginger and nodded again "Seems to be that way"  
He walked out and headed torwards where he thought Aizen would be waiting. 'Aizen is up to something' Gin thought frowning. 'And Daniel is smack dab in the middle of it' 


End file.
